


Sam Winchester Gets Greedy

by smarshtastic



Category: Supernatural, True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes back from a hunt doped up on some weird sort of aphrodisiac; Jess and Gabe are happy to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester Gets Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as an extension of an RP between my friend and I, which involves a whole crapton of crossovers. The Jessica here is actually Jessica Hamby, from True Blood - though if you're a fan of Jessica Moore from SPN, then I guess you can just imagine it's her.

Jess hummed to herself as she cleaned up her kitchen, putting away dishes and wiping down the counter. She had picked up the obsessive neatness in the kitchen from working at Sam’s and now she could never leave her kitchen in any state of disarray. 

As she was washing up the dishes, Jess heard the front door open and close. It was only early evening – she thought Gabe was coming later, and Sam would’ve been out longer for the hunt, but if it went well then Jess was glad to have her boyfriend back early. She smiled down at the sink, listening to the heavy footsteps creak across the floorboards. Sam. 

“If I had known you were coming home early, I’d’ve saved some dinner for you,” Jess said, setting a glass down. She felt a familiar strong arm wrap around her waist, his body pressing against her back. “You’re not covered in goo or something, are you?”

Sam lifted her long red hair off her neck, pushing it over one shoulder so he could get at the soft skin of her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access. His mouth did horrible, wonderful things to her – his lips and his tongue knew how to hit every nerve on body to make her feel good, and damn did it feel good right now. Jess turned in his arms so that she could kiss him properly, but stopped when she saw the expression on Sam’s face. 

“Sam…?”

He looked almost pained; red-faced and slightly sweaty, his brow furrowed in that characteristic expression of consternation which Jess had come to love. His eyes were dark; pupils blown wide. His hands roamed up and down her sides, one hand distractingly making its way under her shirt and up her back. When she touched his cheek, it felt like he was burning up with fever. 

“Jess,” Sam started, his voice uncharacteristically gravelly and low. He cleared his throat. “Something’s – I think I got something.”

“What? No!” Jess said, pressing both hands on either side of Sam’s face, her own face creased with worry. “Like a curse? Are you hurt?” She glanced over his body, but didn’t see a single scratch on him. Sam swallowed and shook his head, looking, for a moment, embarrassed. His fingers under her shirt played with the hook of her bra, one finger running just under the fabric.

“No – just, I think I, uh, inhaled something I shouldn’t have,” Sam ground out. Jess frowned as his other hand clenched on her hip. “I need – I need to –“

“Spit it out, Sam. Do we need to call Bobby?”

“Bobby? No – Jesus, no. It’s just – hell. It’s a – an aphrodisiac, I think,” Sam said finally, his face turning an even darker shade of red. Suddenly, the wandering hands made sense. Jess did her best not to laugh. 

“That’s all?” Jess said, face clearing. “Sam, we can take care of that – no problem.”

She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, drawing him in for a deep kiss. Sam tightened his own arms around her and kissed her almost desperately, forgetting to breathe for a few moments. Then, with great effort, he pulled away. 

“Jess – no, I can’t – “

Jess blinked. “Can’t what?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said as one hand trailed to her bottom and squeezed. It was like his hands had a mind of their own – roaming, touching, squeezing. “It’s not a normal – I don’t know – how long it’ll last, if I can stop…”

“Then we’ll call in reinforcements,” Jess said, reaching up to push some hair off Sam’s forehead. “Gabe said he was gonna come over tonight, the two of us could take you.”

Sam looked unconvinced. “You sure?” he asked. He was trying to fight the aphrodisiac as best as he could, but it was a battle he was losing quickly. His hands were trembling slightly as they clenched and unclenched against Jess’s skin. Jess gave him a reassuring little smile. 

“Don’t worry, Sam. We’ll take care of you,” she nodded. 

Jess barely got the words out of her mouth before the hand that had been playing with her bra strap deftly unhooked it, and Sam smoothing his hand over the smooth expanse of skin under her shirt. It was like something inside Sam snapped when Jess’s bra came undone. His mouth covered hers hard, tongue sliding between her lips, his breath searing hot. He pushed her back against the counter, pinning her there, hands roaming over her body demandingly. Sam moaned into her mouth, licking, sucking, biting, and wanting so much more. 

Jess could feel Sam’s erection, hard and insistent, pressing between her legs. She palmed him over his jeans, drawing a slightly pained moan from his lips. Her fingers flicked open the button and pulled down the zipper. She reached in to wrap her hand around Sam’s cock. Sam’s head tipped back and he groaned at the sensation. He was hard, so hard, but the friction of Jess’s fingers around him was barely satisfactory. He pumped his hips into her hand. It was all Jess could do to hold on, peppering his exposed throat and jaw with kisses and little nips, tongue lavishing over the marks. Sam suddenly made a frustrated noise and pushed Jess back against the counter again. 

“More,” he ground out. His cock ached, angry and red and leaking, Jess’s quick strokes not enough to satisfy him. His fingers shook as they pulled at Jess’s clothes. “I need – I need –“

“Wait,” she said, pushing his hands away and sinking down in front of him. Sam clenched a hand on Jess’s shoulder, watching Jess with pupils blown wide. Jess licked her lips before closing them around the swollen head of Sam’s cock. Her tongue flicked over the head, tasting the salty precome steadily leaking from the tip before she swallowed him down. She could hear Sam make a keening sound as she did so. He wound a hand in her long red hair. 

“Jess – “ he groaned, tightening his grip. It was all he could do to keep from thrusting himself down her throat. She took him as best as she could – though it was nowhere near as deep as Gabe could take him (not everyone was blessed with an angelic lack of gag reflex). Sam watched Jess’s face; pink lips stretched taught around him as her mouth slid along the length of his cock, flush high on her cheeks, eyelashes just brushing the tops of her cheekbones. Her lips were shiny with spit and precome. She was determined to get him off and it read in every flick and press of her tongue, in all the right spots. A hand came up to fondle his balls as she tongued at the leaking slit at the tip of his cock. It was a damn good sight, and it felt incredible – but still: not enough. 

Sam made a frustrated noise and took an agonizing step back, jeans slipping low over his hips. In one fluid motion he pulled Jess up, lifting her onto the counter, and tugged off her jeans. He buried his face in her neck as he settled in between her legs. 

“I need to fuck you Jess,” he said, muffled against her skin. Sam was almost never this vocal or demanding. It made Jess shiver. “I need to fuck you so bad, I wanna feel – “

“C’mon, Sam, it’s okay – “ Jess panted, her own voice taking on the rough lust that radiated off of Sam. Her hand tugged on his hip and then he was pushing her panties aside and sliding into that slippery tight warmth, tearing a moan from both of their throats. Jess wrapped her legs around Sam’s waist, pulling him in deeper, head tilting back as she moaned for more. 

Sam was aware enough to still hold himself back, just a little, but his rhythm was still hard, fast, and rough. He held her on the counter with firm hands on her hips while his own hips drove into her again and again. He couldn’t stop the string of obscenities that poured uncharacteristically from his mouth. 

“Yeah – fuck, Jessy. Take my cock,” he growled against her mouth. “Jesus, you’re so hot – so fucking hot, Jess –“

Jess moaned back to him, wondering faintly somewhere in the back of her head if the aphrodisiac or whatever was contagious, or if she even cared if it was. She held on, arms and legs wrapped around Sam’s muscled body as he slammed into her. 

“You like that Jess?” Sam asked, mouth close to her ear. “You’re so fucking wet – you like my dick taking you like this, huh? Fuck – “

“Yes!” Jess managed to gasp back, Sam growled appreciatively, thrusting up hard. 

He lifted her up off the counter with strong arms, not breaking contact with her body. She gave a little meep as he stumbled over his loose jeans and hers on the floor, but he held her tight, cock still sliding up into her relentlessly. He managed to get her to the table before his grip slipped. Her back hit the wood of the table and he hunched over her, hands moving into her hair, pulling her head back to expose her throat. For a moment, Jess wondered if her table could take the pummeling but the thought was soon driven from her head. Sam’s mouth was doing something sinful to her throat and she could feel the vibrations of his voice as he babbled more filthy words. 

“Fuck, Jessy, I’m so close,” he was mumbling. “You want me to come inside you, Jess? You wanna feel it? I’ll make you feel as good as I feel –“

Sam’s hips stuttered and he came, the table creaking underneath them at the force of it. Jess cried out at the sudden rush of heat inside her. But the sound that Sam made didn’t sound particularly… pleasurable. He kept moving, slower, but Jess could still feel how hard he was as he slipped in and out of her. He whimpered. 

“Jess, it didn’t – I’m still…” he trailed off, sounding much more like himself than he had before. His hips moved as if they had a mind of their own. Jess pushed herself up on her elbows, shaking a little at the effort. She was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to walk straight after this. 

“Keep going, Sam,” she said, rolling her hips against him. She reaches up with one hand to cup his face. “As much as you need. Please – I want more.”

Sam squeezed his eyes closed, leaning his cheek into her hand. He shivered at those last words. 

“Okay, okay – yeah. Somewhere more…” he trailed off and was lifting her up again, still buried inside her as he walked. They only got as far as the living room before a fresh wave of whatever Sam caught crashed over him. He practically threw her onto the couch, breaking contact with her, but not for long. He swarmed up over her to attack her mouth. As he kissed and licked and bit her mouth, Sam’s hand ran between her legs, down her thigh, until his fingers brushed her dripping entrance. 

“Fuck, Jess,” he voice was low and rough again. Two fingers slipped inside her easily, feeling how his come and hers mingled stickily. The sensation made him moan. “More, Jess.”

“More, Sam,” she echoed, squirming against his hand. 

“Yeah, fuck,” he growled. He pulled his fingers from her and lifted them to trail over her lips. A satisfied growl rumbled from his chest when she licked out to taste them. She sucked his fingers into her mouth, licking them clean. Sam leaned down to kiss her, sharing the taste. “You always taste so fucking good. You want my cock again, Jess?”

“Please – “

Sam’s strong hands maneuvered Jess until she was on her front, draped over the arm of the couch. He managed to get her panties off completely, without ripping them even, and tossed them somewhere without a care to where they landed. With an easy roll of his hips, he was pushing into her from behind, groaning at the feeling of relief that washed over him as her heat closed around him again. She pressed back against him even as his hands came up to grip her tight. She knew she’d have bruises in the morning, especially with the repeated movements, but she didn’t care. She pressed back wantonly, giving Sam everything he needed. 

“Yeah, Jess, take it,” he said, squeezing her ass. “Fuck, you look so good – “

His hard thrusts had her clutching the arm of the couch – she was practically falling off the sofa. The slap of skin against skin, Sam’s obscenities and her own moans filled her ears. It was enough to make her eyes roll back. 

“Sam, Sam, Sam,” she panted. “I’m so close – “

Sam snapped his hips forward. “Fuck – good. Come for me, Jessy. C’mon, I want you to feel good too. I wanna feel you come around my cock,” he said, leaning down to murmur right into her ear. She practically screamed as she went over the edge. 

“Woah, that was a good one,” Gabe said, blinking at them from the doorway. Sam barely blinked, still driving his cock into Jess, who’d gone a little limp under her. She craned her neck to look at Gabe.

“Hiya, Gabe,” she said, dazed and glassy-eyed. She flopped limply with each of Sam’s thrusts. “We gotta problem.”

Gabe came further into the apartment, making sure the door was shut behind him. “It looks pretty good to me,” he licked his lips, tilting his head to the side. 

“So good,” Sam echoed, voice rough. “So wet, Jessy, so hot. Feels so good around my cock – “

Gabe blinked again. “I see the problem. What’d he get into?”

“No – oh! Ohgod, Sam – idea,” Jess panted.

“Take my cock, Jess, I’m gonna – ohfuck, I’m gonna come again,” Sam grunted. He pulled Jess down and flipped her back onto her back, driving himself deeper and deeper into Jess. Gabe took a moment to appreciate his athleticism. 

“Yes – please, Sam. It’ll be so good –“ Jess egged him on. 

“Yeah, fuck – ohfuck, Jess - !” Sam choked and pitched forward, nearly flattening Jess against the cushions. He buried his face in her neck, breathing hard. His hips kept moving in little nudges. She heard the distressed sound again. 

“S-still?” she panted. Sam nodded against her neck. “Okay – okay, Gabe’s here. He’ll help us out.”

“Gabe’s here?” Sam asked. She could hear the embarrassment creep into his voice again. Jess pushed at his chest. 

“He’s right here. C’mon – bedroom, now, before you need to – “ she made a vague motion. “Gabe, bedroom. Go.”

Gabe trotted off obediently, eagerly shedding his clothes as he went. He wasn’t really sure what was going on, but he was definitely up for the ride. With great effort, Sam lifted himself off of Jess, whimpering when he climbed off her. Without her touch, he was almost in pain. He shivered, though he was still mostly clothed. Jess got up to shaky feet, knees nearly buckling as she touched Sam’s arm. 

“Bedroom, come on,” she said again. Sam looked down at where her hand touched his arm and his face changed. He licked his lips. 

“Jess, I really want to fuck you – “

Jess started backing away toward the bedroom. “I know. C’mon, I have a surprise for you – “

“I need – “ he murmured, following her like a moth to a flame. His cock was still hard, flushed angry red and dripping, the fabric around it soaked. 

“I know, Sam,” she said, thanking her lucky stars the apartment was small and the bedroom wasn’t too far away. “We’re almost there – “

But Sam pressed her up against the wall just outside the door of her bedroom, lifting one of Jess’s legs easily, sliding into her with a groan. Jess clutched at him. 

“No, Sam, I have – ohgod – Gabe!” she managed to choke out. Gabe poked his head out of the bedroom. 

“Hey – I thought it was my turn!” he said, watching Sam slide in and out of Jess. 

“I know, we didn’t quite – uh – make it,” Jess panted. Gabe stepped out into the hallway and wrapped his arms around Sam’s firm waist. Sam looked confused for a moment, and it was enough to disengage him. Jess tried not to look too disappointed as Sam stumbled back against Gabe. He blinked when he suddenly felt the former angel’s erection rub against him. 

“Gabe?” he asked, brow furrowing. Gabe and Jess pushed Sam until he was finally lying back on the bed. Sam pulled Jess on top of him. “C’mon, Jess, I need – I wanna feel how wet you are –“

“Don’t you wanna feel Gabe too?” she asked, struggling to get his shirt off while Gabe pulled off Sam’s shoes and jeans. Sam hissed as the air hit his flushed skin. 

“I wanna – I need to –“ he babbled, hands gripping Jess’s hips to bring her down on his cock again. She moaned. 

“My turn!” Gabe whined. 

“Prep – uh – prep yourself, you – lunatic,” Jess breathed. “He fucks hard – “

“You like it hard,” Sam grunted, hips lifting off the bed to thrust further into her. “I can tell – you clench around my cock so tight – “

Gabe squeezed his own cock and dove for the nightstand drawer to find some lube. He positioned himself so he could get the best view of Sam’s cock pounding into Jess. Gabe liked watching, and they were putting on a good show. Slicking up his fingers, he rubbed over his hole, which yielded easily to his finger. The filthy words coming out of Sam’s mouth were weirdly hot – weird only in that they sounded strange coming from Sam, but that made it even hotter. Gabe added a second finger and more lube, scissoring his fingers to stretch himself. He tried to fuck himself in time to Sam and Jess’s hard rhythm, but it was too fast, too erratic. Gabe added a third finger, drawing a little moan from his throat. 

“That’s right, Jess, ride my cock – d’you want me to come again? I’ll do it – you’re so wet, so hot – “ 

On a whim, Gabe leaned forward, fingers still buried inside himself, and lapped at Sam’s cock where it disappeared into Jess. Sam bucked up into Jess at the added sensation. 

“Fuck – yeah, keep doing that – don’t we taste good?” Sam muttered, suddenly very aware of Gabe. Encouraged, Gabe licked at both of them more, tasting how their flavors mingled. He moaned against their bodies. He trailed his tongue up, lapping at Jess’s ass. 

“Jesus – “Jess startled, fingers clenching against Sam’s chest. “Don’t you even think – oh!”

Sam came a moment later, pulling Jess flush against him. She cried out again and collapsed against his chest. 

“Your turn, Gabe,” she said, rolling off of Sam and onto her back next to him. Sam was breathing heavily, his cock still hard, now dripping against his stomach. 

“I don’t – maybe it’ll be better now,” Sam said. He peeked down at his cock and groaned. “Or not.”

Gabe pulled his fingers from his ass with a wet slurp. “I’ll take care of it, give Jessy a break.”

Sam turned his head to look at Jess, biting his lip. “Jess, are you…?” he reached for her arm, fingers brushing against her arm. He sat up, fingers tightening around her wrist. “Jess.”

Jess squirmed away. “No – no, Gabe’s turn,” she said, scooting further up the bed. Gabe wiggled his way into her place, on all fours, presenting his ass to Sam. 

“C’mon, Sammy,” Gabe crooned, using his best porn star voice. He was a professional, after all. “I want that cock of yours.”

“Yes,” Sam breathed. He positioned himself behind Gabe and pressed into him hard, making Gabe squeak. 

While Sam hadn’t exactly been gentle with Jess, any inhibitions he had left disappeared with Gabe. He slammed into Gabe relentlessly, relishing how tight his ass was around him, how hot it was. 

“Gabe, Gabe you’re so fucking tight. Fuck – so good around my dick,” Sam moaned. Gabe moaned back at him, loving the roughness, the slight edge of pain with each thrust. Jess watched them from where she had propped herself up against the headboard, shirt and bra still askew. She could feel the slick drip between her legs. It made her want still more. Not for the first time, she wondered if the aphrodisiac was catching. 

Suddenly, she felt Gabe’s hand on her leg. She looked down at his face. 

“I wanna taste,” Gabe said, tugging on her leg again. Her mouth went dry and she wiggled down, parting her legs so Gabe could slide his tongue against her. He moaned, lips closing around her clit. He sucked on it gently, then lavished his tongue over it, trailing his tongue down, down to taste where Sam’s come leaked out of her. He pressed his tongue inside, curling it, wanting to taste more. Jess squirmed and clutched at him, gasping. 

“Gonna come, Gabe,” Sam was moaning. His fingers dug into Gabe’s flesh, already leaving red marks which would surely be bruises come morning. Gabe groaned against Jess, lifting his ass and pushing back. Sam came with a strangled choke, but the rhythm didn’t slow down. He kept pumping Gabe, the wet sounds filling their ears. Gabe could feel come leaking down his thighs. A second – well, fourth – orgasm came close behind, punching out of Sam and making Gabe cry out. Still, Sam kept slamming into Gabe, his eyes pressed shut and his face screwed up. He wasn’t speaking filth, now, just pained grunts and moans. Gabe dragged his mouth from Jess’s clit and looked up at her. 

“Can I – I need to – “ he panted. His own cock was leaking from where it was pressed into the bed sheets, and it needed attention badly. Jess blinked blearily at him, trying to connect Gabe’s words in her pleasure-hazy brain. She finally realized what he was saying and wiggled her way underneath him. It took some maneuvering, which was difficult as Sam pounded away at Gabe, but Gabe managed to sink into Jess, cock slipping easily in the mix of come and saliva. 

Above them, Sam shifted, his pace suddenly becoming less frantic. He pressed his forehead against Gabe’s back, each thrust driving Gabe into Jess. The three of them moved together, bodies pressed close, sharing each other’s breath and taste. Sam reached down to hold Jess’s hip, Gabe laced his fingers with Sam’s other hand, Jess’s hand holding onto Gabe’s shoulder. There was something building between the three of them – the only sound in the bedroom was the sound of skin against skin and their heavy breathing. 

Then Gabe’s breath hitched and he cried out, spilling into Jess, and that broke the tension – Sam came and then Jess did too, the three of them collapsing against each other, intertwined and exhausted. Sam rolled to the side to keep from crushing Gabe and Jess, his finally softening cock slipping free of Gabe as he fell. Jess and Gabe didn’t let him go far; they cuddled up close, sweaty and sticky and breathing hard but, for some reason, needing that contact. They fell asleep. 

Jess woke up sometime the next morning – afternoon? – and moaned. She was sore all over, her throat ached, and she reeked of sex. Gabe, curled up next to her, still mostly asleep, was in a similar state. Sam was nowhere to be seen. 

Jess forced herself up off the bed, wincing as she did so, noticing bruises peppered over her skin. She tugged off her shirt and bra which were only nominally still on. As she dropped them on the floor, she heard the shower running. Breathing a sigh of relief she didn’t realize she was holding in, she padded to the bathroom and pushed open the door. Sam was in the shower – Jess could just make him out leaning against the wall. 

“Sam?” she asked. He jumped behind the curtain. 

“Jesus – uh, I thought – I’m almost done, and then I’ll just… go.”

Jess tugged back the shower curtain and looked up at Sam. His was clearly mortified, refusing to meet her eyes. She stepped in and reached up to touch his cheek. 

“Don’t go, I’ll make breakfast,” she said. Sam’s brow furrowed – he’d seen some of the bruises. His hand came up to touch a bruise over her hip, but he hesitated. 

“But – after yesterday – I wasn’t sure if – “

“You think a little rough sex is gonna scare me off?” she asked, tilting his chin gently to look at her face. “You needed help, I helped. And, let me tell you, I enjoyed myself. Gabe too.”

“But – “

“Are you two taking a sexy shower without me?” Gabe asked, voice hoarse. He clamored into the shower with them. Jess smiled and wrapped her arm around Gabe’s waist, drawing him in. 

“See? We’re good,” Jess said. Sam blinked down at Jess and Gabe’s smiling faces. Though he was deeply embarrassed – had he really said all those things? He almost wishes he couldn’t remember – he felt somewhat reassured. He nodded slowly, closing his hand gently around Jess’s hip. 

“Good,” Gabe said, giving a decisive little nod of his own. “Now pass the shampoo, I think there’s come in my hair.”


End file.
